Insight to the Past
Insight to the Past is the seventh episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the twenty-third overall. Plot Nash leads Seal, Dax and Jason inside the temple, where Nash becomes impressed by Jason's ability to have created a translator for Seal despite having minimal resources, and compares it to how Guardians create innovative things out of meager objects. Dax suggests that Jason may have a bit of 'Guardian' inside of him, but Nash digresses. As the four head deeper into the temple they discover Nash's campsite. Nash tells them that she has been at the desert for approximately two weeks and has defend herself against the ONC desert soldiers. She then reveals that she stayed there because of Seal, believing the latter was hiding somewhere after seeing his crashed Phantom. Seal confesses that he was looking for McGrath, but Nash tells him to let it go, as McGrath cannot be reached. Suddenly, Nash gets a message containing updated coordinates from Allan, a Guardian and a friend of both Seal and Nash, on her computer. Seal, shocked at the fact that Allan is still alive, reminisces about a time while he was still an ONC scientist. In a flashback, Nash and Seal explain the first time they met: at Allan and Nash's Innovation Complex, where they meet Seal and McGrath. Suddenly, back in the present, Nash's computer begins to beep and Nash discovers that Allan sent her a video message. When she opens it, she becomes shocked. The other three question her on the message, and Nash states that it is a video message of McGrath. In the message, McGrath states that the ONC have captured him and have destroyed his lab. He informs Seal, Allan, Nash, and Mickey - an unknown - to secure the Life Saver and keep it away from the ONC. In the background of the video, gunfire is heard, indicating that McGrath is under attack. McGrath, as a result, ends his message by saying his goodbyes to his friends, as well as confessing his love to Nash. As he begins firing at the unknown enemies, the video ceases. Nash asks Seal if he has the Life Saver in his possession and Seal confirms. After Seal pulls out a plasma pistol, Jason discovers that Seal inserted the Life Saver's energy into it. Seal confirms this as well and adds that he inserted the energy into two plasma pistols. However, Seal is unable to find his second plasma pistol and becomes frantic. Nash states that they will be fine as long as Seal presents one portion of the Life Saver to the other Guardians. Seal insists that they go and rescue McGrath instead of going to the rendezvous, but Nash refuses. Seal reminds Nash that McGrath confessed his love for her, but Nash angrily cuts him off and confesses that she does not want to see her loved one dead. Seal says that it will not happen and Nash reluctantly allows him to check if the coast is clear outside. As Seal leaves the temple, Jason informs Nash about his uncertainty about their new plan, but Nash understands the consequences. After Dax and Jason agree to join the two on the mission, Nash officially makes them Guardians. While Dax is overjoyed at their new occupations, Jason is left uneasy about it. Meanwhile at Sandbox, Legend enters the Blue base looking for Ichabod, in order to apologize. He finds that the base is empty and spotless, and commends Ichabod for it. As Legend proceeds to leave, he discovers something peculiar in the corner of the base: Seal's second plasma pistol. Characters Blue Team *Legend Guardians *Nash *Seal *Jason *Dax *Allan *Mickey (Mentioned Only) Other *McGrath Transcript *'' '' Music *''"Decisions" by Kevin MacLeod *"Smoking Gun"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Awaiting Return"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Gathering Darkness"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"The Pyre" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This is the third longest running episode of the series, behind Birthday Bash!, and Exposition respectively. *Dax and Jason officially become Guardians in this episode. *It is revealed that Nash and McGrath were involved in a romantic relationship at one point. *McGrath's armor is revealed to be white with a green trim. *This is the second episode to feature a flashback scene, the first being Exposition. *This is the first canonical episode in the series where the characters appear in the ''Halo: Reach engine. In this case the flashback scene, involving Nash, Seal, McGrath, and Allan, takes place in the past, which is depicted in the engine. *The original title for this episode was entitled "A Message From the Past", referencing McGrath's video message, but was changed during post-production. This title also appears on episode's script. Watch the Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes